I Don't Want To Love You
by KaSchnapples
Summary: What if things went differently with Zoey and Loren? With Heath a wreck in the hospital, Zoey can't help but feel guilty and Loren is the only one left to comfort her. But can Zoey ever trust him after what he did? ZoeyxLoren


**KaSchnapples: Oh yeah I now I have started a House of Night fic! FOR ZOEY X LOREN!!!**

**Erik: Woo fucking hoo.**

**KaSchnapples: GET OUT OF HERE JACKASS!**

**Erik: Whatever.**

**KaSchnapples: Even though I'm on Tempted and know what Loren did I still like the concept of him and Zoey as a couple so I wrote this!**

**Zoey: Oh god I should hate this but I'm strangely excited about being lovey dovey with Loren…**

**KaSchnapples: He's sexy.**

**Loren: Naturally.**

**Zoey and KaSchnapples: *swoon***

**Stark: If I actually ever met you I would beat the shit out of you for what you did.**

**Loren: I died. Isn't punishment enough?**

**KaSchnapples: I still miss you. Kalona please refrain from your pervy ways and do the disclaimer.**

**Kalona: Liz-chan does not own House of Night. *winks at Zoey***

**Zoey: Dear Goddess too many men.**

_Chapter One: No_

I couldn't register what I saw as I ran away from Loren's loft. Neferet was his real lover. He'd tricked me. I'd given him my virginity and made Erik hate me. All because of Loren Blake.

I wasn't really thinking when the front gates of the House of Night appeared. I knew there was a spell on it that would alert if someone came or went. But I went through anyway. I could already hear the Sons of Erebus coming. "Spirit, come to me," I whispered. "Help me get away. Blend me into the night, make it so I can't be seen or sensed." I felt a surge of power as the element filled and when I looked at my hands I saw barely a silhouette of them. It worked. I could faintly hear sounds of confusion and footsteps heading back into the school. Success.

When I was at least a mile away from the school I slowed my pace to a walk. I breathed deeply so I didn't start crying (I'm talking the snot-coming-out-of-your-nose crying). My heart was broken and my eyes stung with the tears I held. I will not cry. Someone like Loren doesn't deserve to be upset over. Yet I knew I couldn't keep myself from crying. I fell in love with him and he betrayed me when I thought he loved me too. But I still kept it in. At least keep the hurt in for the time being.

As I walked the streets of Tulsa I thought about Loren, though I didn't want to. He was handsome beyond compare and was interested in me. ME! Zoey Redbird, a weird fledging who was sixteen. Loren Blake, a sexy Poet Laureate who was twenty-five. A relationship that should've never happened but then did. I believed it was love. True love, not the love that comes and goes. He made me feel beautiful and like a woman. It was pure bliss to give into him and be with him in every way. Then Erik walked in. Sure I was wrong to have a relationship with Loren while dating Erik but I really liked him. Okay I acted like a complete ho. I should've broken up with Erik as soon as I began to have feelings for Loren. But I'm stupid so I didn't. I remembered first kissing Loren. It was electrifying. I thought of everything. Him being there for me and thinking of me before our first kiss. Buying me those beautiful diamond earrings for me. Me letting myself succumb to him. I regretted it all.

A groan snapped me out of my reverie. I looked towards the sound to find a figure staggering down street towards me. With my good vision I was able to make out who it was in seconds. The person saw me and I heard a wheeze come from them and they then crumbled to the ground.

"HEATH!" I cried as I sped towards him. He lay on his side breathing heavily. His handsome face was twisted in pain. I slipped my arms around him and held Heath to my chest.

"Damn, Zo," Heath barely whispered. "What the hell happened?"

"H-Heath I'm so sorry!" I choked out as tears rolled down my cheeks. Heath looked so weak and helpless. His eyes that were normally bright looked dull and glassy. It looked to be in lots of pain. And it was all my fault. Heath barely managed to lift his hand and brush my cheek.

"It's all right Zo," he began in a voice that sounded strained.

"It'll never be all right!" I snapped. "It's all my fault you're like this! I broke the Imprint with you. I gave it away with my virginity! I gave to a bastard who never loved me! IT'S NOT ALL RIGHT!"

"Zoey..." Heath stared at me as sobs racked my body. "Shhhh, stop crying, Zo. It makes me feel worse." I felt extremely guilty. He was the one in pain and heath was comforting me.

"Oh Heath, please be okay," I sobbed quietly and held him close.

_Someone please help Heath. Please don't let me lose him. Save him!_

I'm not sure how long I was sat on the cement, cradling Heath. I lost track of time and my surroundings. All that mattered was Heath.

It seemed like an eternity had passed when I faintly heard footsteps. It sounded like a herd of people and I knew automatically that it was the Sons of Erebus. I felt the alarm course through me as I knew I needed to get out of here. But I couldn't possibly get away in time. Not with Heath in this state. And I was not about to leave him. I stayed where I was until I was surrounded. I didn't dare look up at what must be furious faces. My soft, tortured cry broke the deathly silence.

"Zoey Redbird."

I didn't react as I looked up into the familiar face of Darius. He wasn't mad. His expression showed sympathy. It showed he understood. I let myself be lifted into his arms and away from Heath. I looked over Darius's shoulder to see a Son of Erebus lift him up and walk away. Half of them walked away with him.

Darius set me down on a bench and told to wait. A minute later, a warm blanket wrapped around me and Darius sat beside me. Only it wasn't Darius. It was Loren.

**KaSchnapples: DUN DUN DUN!!!**

**Zoey: What a crappy place to end!**

**Aphrodite: You swear...**

**Zoey: -death glare-**

**KaSchnapples: Hey I'm not even sure if I'll finish this so no complaining. This was really just a test chapter so might finish the story, might not. It's all up to the reviews. So tell me what you think and I might continue this!**


End file.
